leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Dradak Stonefist
Dradak Stonefist is a dark shaman of the Horde and a former shaman of the Earthern Ring. Background Cataclysm Dradak Stonefist served as a spy of the Earthern Ring and the Horde within the Twilight's Hammer cult during the events that followed the Shattering. During his times within the cult, he learned the dark arts used by the cultists that allowed them to torture the elements and bind them to their will. It was a very agonizing experience for the mag'har shaman in the beginning, but he had to keep his disguise so he forced himself to do it. However, it started feeling strangely natural to him the more he improved his skills in dark shamanism, he felt much lighter and less stressed by manipulating the elements at his leisure than having to beg for their aid or even commune with them. After tasting the facilities of dark shamanism, having to speak with the elements and convince them to hear him and forgive him for his deeds as a spy whenever he had to return to his standard life within the Horde and the Ring were becoming an increasingly agonizing burden that was making him dwell deeper into depression, he hated what he did to the elements, yet not only was he forced to do that but it was also consuming his mind and original abilities, his subconscious was slowly replacing his old teachings for these new, darker ones, unbeknownst to the poor pureblooded orc. The burden slowly turned into incapacity, the orc was nearly deprived os his abilities to commune with the elements, which caused great frustration to him, such frustration was being observed by his shamanistic colleagues within the Horde and the Earthen Ring, some of them considered removing Stonefist from his duty as a spy so that he could restore himself, but the ones responsible for sending him denied all suggestions. While his ability as a shaman decreased, his talent as a dark shaman sky rocketed, Dradak, upon noticing that he had his allies' eyes over his depression and his weakening, would secretly brutalize the elements and have them do as he says, thus masking his issues. However, this solution only brought him more pain and grief instead of pure relief, his absurdly huge regret in having to do such things was bringing his loyalty to his blood oath to the Horde to its limits. As time passed, his agony of harming the elements started to progressively convert into pleasure, his mind, ravaged by guilt and grief and subconsciously seeking a way out to avoid its own self-destruction, started to focus on the "bright side" of the situation, the orc had grown stronger than many of his colleagues, stronger than many of them will ever be, he also didn't have to spend so much time in "petty rituals", using only the best of his abilities to torture and tame the elements, his mind suddenly started feeling lighter, and the orc slowly started to view his previous thoughts as unecessary stress generated by a moral-driven mind, he also recalled how the elements would never understand that what he was doing would eventually contribute to their salvation, no matter how he explained the situation to them and begged for their pardon. He started viewing the elements, specifically the Elementals, as creations of the Old Gods who were wrongly worshipped and should merely serve as enslaves and sources of power, and destroyed if they didn't comply. Suddenly, as Dradak meditated on this matter at his hut in a dark night at Mount Hyjal, he washed such thoughts away and started clinging to his negative views on his own actions again, thinking that the conclusions he made up until that moment would drive him to a black path of deception and insanity, much like the cultists themselves. He knew, however, that part of those supressed, relieving, thoughts resisted his attempts to forget them, a brutal internal conflict ensued within the shaman, thus he defected from all his allegiances, after making fake proofs of his supposed death at the hands of the Twilight's Hammer, Dradak chose to live a lonely life in the shadows of Desolation for he considered himself a volatile danger to the Horde and the Earthen Ring, deciding that the best way to serve his Warchief and the world would be isolating himself. Mists of Pandaria After two years of isolation, Dradak managed to fight his inner demons and restore his original shamanistic abilities, returning to Orgrimmar shortly after the Attack on Theramore Isle. Dradak was greeted by the surprised colleagues who still remembered him and thus resumed his services as shaman of the Horde, though not returning to the Earthen Ring, the news of a global scale war between the Alliance and the Horde making him unable to accept any neutrality. Later on, Dradak and two other shaman were invited by another former Earthen Ring shaman for a "trip", when questioned about the nature of such invitation by Stonefist, the male orc shaman told him that there was a situation at Ragefire Chasm that they'd need to investigate, suspicious activity was tracked there, the shaman "recruiter" chuckled when Dradak questioned if that was the Burning Blade clan's doing, stating that they were no longer a threat, but that a new one had usurped their post as "undeground nemesis of Orgrimmar". Dradak and his partners hesitantly accepted to follow the mysterious shaman. As the quartet entered Ragefire Chasm, Dradak's eyes widened in horror, lava worms and flame hounds roaming freely across the cave system, feasting on the fallen troggs' flesh while being overseen by orcs in strange vests. The suspicious orcs seemd to ignore the four shaman, though, and their "guide" just passed by them. What happened on that occasion is unknown, but Stonefist, the only survivor of the three shaman invited to enter the cave system, would spend the next months inside the depths of Ragefire, wearing more proper equipment to his new role: one of the many Dark Shaman. The Order to Execute the Legion See: The Order to Execute the Legion Dradak accompanied Daw'gar Stripribs to Apothecary Camp at Howling Fjord alongside a regiment of Kor'kron. The dark shaman was responsible for subduing the elements surrounding the base camp, using them to imprison the Grey Legion in earthly shackles and taking one of the subdued Forsaken's flasks of blight to infuse the plague liquid with the twisted raw elemental power, then replacing the vial's tamp with a sting and handing to Daw'gar so that he could force one of the apothecaries to inject the liquids into Suke Wovenleaf's veins. After witnessing the results that of his "Elemental Plague", Dradak started wondering if this could be used to properly replicate the process of elemental ascendancy used by the Twilight's Hammer if refined properly. With the transformed Suke, dubbed Stoneslide, running wild, Dradak came to the conclusion that his plan would need much more testing, his thoughts being interrupted by the Kor'kron mounting up and leaving the base camp to avoid the stone drake's wrath, Stonefist releasing the Legion from their earthly shackles for the sheer pleasure of having them fight their own as he escaped. Vendetta Conflict See: Vendetta Conflict Dradak Stonefist accompanied Kor'kron Overseer Balrocia Dreadhowl as her dark shaman escort and aided the woman in claiming Vendetta Point for the Kor'kron, defending it from attacks of the Gnomeregan Blackjacks, Azureseeker Expedition and from the warband of Mrog Hellflank, imprisoning the first two enemy forces in a big earthly cell-like structure he summoned by torturing the earth and twisting the ground in order to shape the structure. Dradak was left to guard the elemental prison, but he found out a major setback, the prison structure was starting to degenerate as the elements slowly regained their autonomy, thus Stonefist was forced to engage into constant dark rituals to both subdue the stubborn elements of the Southern Barrens and maintain his prison intact. Stonefist eventually summoned an unbound earth elemental and not only subdued it, but twisted it into several earthly tendrils that protected the dark shaman while he kept the Kor'kron elemental prison active. Later on, Dradak Stonefist squared off against Legionary Pazie Glassgear of the Grey Legion, who had managed to avoid his tendril guardians, thus Dradak forcefully reassembled the tendrils back into the original elemental it was and destroyed it, siphoning the energies from the core within himself, giving him a complete connection to the earth akin to what he used to feel when he was a standard shaman, he was able to feel Pazie's steps and her presence, thus starting the fight. Pazie dodged several of Dradak's spells, but was also pierced and slashed by waves of earthly spikes and needles, the rogue seized the dark shaman's inability to move to his channeling to stab him several times, but his skin was also under the temporary effects of the elemental core, which caused it to remain intact to Glassgear's dagger strikes. However, the tides of battle finally turned to the tired and wounded goblin's advantage after she removed the earth needles from her flesh and hurled back at the dark shaman. With his own power being used against him, Dradak fell to his knees as he couldn't stand the pain, thus freeing the imprisoned blood elves and undead gnomes, the first ones interrupting the dark shaman's attempt to cast a powerful Earth-Fire spell. Dradak still had some fight in him and tried to blast the elves with a chain of lightning but his casting was interrupted as Pazie hurled one of her daggers into the orc's eye. After the timely arrival of Saulanar Azureseeker, who brought Pazie and the rescued elves and gnomes to the safety of Grey Point, the wounded and now half-blind Dradak was retrieved by the Kor'kron and sent back to Orgrimmar for healing. Attack on Tor'kren See: Attack on Tor'kren Dradak accompanied Algoz Drakebane and his proto-drake mount as part of Daw'gar Stripribs' strike force against the few Grey Legion numbers settled at Tor'kren Farm. After the Legion had defeated the 475 Kor'kron berserkers sent against them plus Algoz and his drake, they proceeded to confront Daw'gar and Dradak. Stonefist observed as Daw'gar rapidly overwhelmed and mortally wounded Suhako and encased Stripribs in a shield of elemental power upon being ordered to do so. Tapping in the power of the enslaved elements of earth and fire, Dradak's figure twisted into a magmatic elemental ascendant, his axe melting and merging with his hand and morphing into a smoldering clawed hand while his shield also melted and, through the dark shaman's weaving, acquired the shape of a flaming hammer. When the fight begun, Dradak took on the combined forces of Mol'Tsok, Sahla, Maru, Bopalan and Grand Commander Lance Topsail himself while Leugim, after rapidly shattering Daw'gar's elemental shield with a strike of Darkflayer, confronted the Son of Stripribs himself. Dradak proved to be more than a simple challenge with his potencialized powers, swiftly disposing of Sahla by dodging her offensives and crushing her with his hammer before hurling her against the wall of a rock. Stonefist's strength was such that he even managed to lift and slam Mol'Tsok against the ground and remained unphased by most of Topsail's bullets, only Bopalan's magic proved to be something closest of a match to him. The tide was turned only after Maru started using her own shamanistic abilities to empower the elemental spirits absorbed into Dradak so that they could free themselves from the malign mag'har. With his very body becoming extremely volatile and difficult to control, Dradak became much more vulnerable to the offensives of the Grey Legion, mainly from a vengeful Mol'Tsok. The damage the dark shaman took weakened him further and he started losing control over the elements he once subdued, to the point they started slowing him down or even temporarily immobilizing him so that their saviors could defeat him faster, which culminated in Dradak perishing to a massive arcane blast from Bopalan, the absorbed elements seized the opportunity and used their fully regained free will to explode Dradak from the inside, the wave of flames that ensued from the bursting body going for the Legion, empowering them temporarily as a gift of retribution before they dispersed. Category:Horde characters Category:Male characters Category:Orcs Category:Shaman